


大佬的合法丈夫

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 主年上攻，有互攻，男男生子，一人生一个。





	大佬的合法丈夫

一、

加勒比海，蓝绿色的海洋，阳光灿烂。  
无边无际的海上浮着一艘小船，有人在用简易装备潜水，潜入很浅，几乎是懒懒地浮在船边，看浅海海底的珊瑚。  
直到潜水教练在岸上对他打手势，他扶着船沿翻上船，就像一大捧海水打来，墨西哥裔教练笑骂躲水。那个男人站起来，深色潜水服勾勒出肌肉线条，矫健的身体被胶质潜水服紧裹，在阳光下闪闪发光。  
他摘下面罩，是个大概三十多岁的亚洲男人，甩了甩毛刺短发上的水就去拿手机，果然有来电。  
霍冲接通电话，问墨西哥人要烟，声音沙哑，吊儿郎当，“兰董，有事，还是约炮？”  
对面的人比他成熟一些，有种不疾不徐的意味。  
“恭喜你，你的精子很有活力。”  
霍冲心跳停了半拍，烟险些掉地。  
四个月前他们在樵隐山房遇见，本来就有旧历史，一不小心又给历史增添了新篇章。  
三个月前兰瑄发现他眼睛出了问题，说服他去手术，手术后在他看不见的两周里照顾他，当然，住宿费很俗套的肉偿了。  
两个月前霍冲彻底复原，没有再在兰瑄那里呆下去的必要。他就近从美国飞墨西哥度假，也需要一些时间理清他们间的关系。  
直到今天接到这个电话。  
他和兰瑄无套做过两三次，他就是喜欢看兰瑄被他内射。没想到……  
霍冲问，“两个月？”  
“是。”  
所以是分别之前那炮。他要来，兰瑄没跟他争。机会难得，为了够本他射了三次，第二天下楼连腿都是软的。但是想到兰瑄比他大十岁，也被弄射两次，不会比他好受，就有种幸灾乐祸。  
霍冲扯了句，“是你的问题还是我的问题，你操我那么多次也没有啊。”  
兰瑄说，“做安全措施是个好习惯，如果我像你一样不戴套，我们的孩子现在至少上小学。”  
霍冲沉默片刻。“……我以为你会不想要。”  
“……我也该有个继承人了。”  
霍冲不由显示出关切，“董事会没意见？”  
兰瑄说了句笑话，“他们正在后悔条款里没有一条不许董事长被搞大肚子。”  
霍冲捏着手机，手指用力，“你还真是变了。”  
“你也变了。”  
他深吸口气，“要我做什么？”  
“周六回来，我们先宣布订婚。”兰瑄温柔地说。  
霍冲看了眼墨西哥人，在笔记本上写下几行字，“好，我周二回来。先陪你听听医生意见。”

霍冲到达纽约兰宅是当地时间下午一点，兰瑄从楼上下来，穿着衬衣西裤，肤色白皙，斯文儒雅，很像学者教授，只是有种不好惹的气质。比上次见还瘦了一些，更显得瘦削修长。他问，“没吃午餐？”  
霍冲不怎么喜欢在高空吃东西，这时说没吃，两人就往餐厅走去。  
在眼睛的恢复期，不能视物，被兰瑄留住这里的时候，霍冲和他在餐桌上搞过。不是第一次，几年前他和兰瑄还在一起时就在餐桌上搞过。但是没有恢复期感觉刺激，他的身体清晰的记得背脊贴着冰凉桌面，像盲人什么都看不到，只能感觉到腰上兰瑄的手，只有和兰瑄接触的部分能感受体温。所以他在开玩笑的“肉偿”里变本加厉缠住兰瑄，要他把自己撑开塞满。那段时间看不见，身体更贪得无厌。现在看见餐桌想到性，也不觉得有什么值得羞耻，相反还挺刺激食欲。  
兰瑄态度很好地问，“想吃什么？”  
兰瑄家厨师不错，霍冲说，“牛排，五成。”  
二十分钟后，霍冲拿刀叉切血淋淋的牛排，兰瑄坐在另一边，面前摆着清粥小菜，陪他吃。  
霍冲一边吃一边盯着他看，倒是没看出他身材有变化。兰瑄吃完，从容说，“八周，一点二厘米，六克重，你看不出来的。”  
餐后霍冲擦嘴，把餐巾扔开，“打算怎么办？你的医生不可能建议你怀完全程。”  
兰瑄赞同地点头，“他给出的极限是十六周必须取出，长约十六厘米，重一百一十克左右。”然后放进模拟子宫袋监控，一直到四十周。  
接下来也就再两个月，霍冲心中计算，不算太难。——后来意识到这个不算太难是对自己而言，这半年他经历了“可能失明”“失明”“可能死”“又没死”，怀孕显得不算什么，但兰瑄和他不同。  
他神色复杂，问，“你还好。”  
兰瑄笑笑不语，取出一只盒子放在桌上，“我不太舒服，就不单膝下跪了。“  
他惯于以退为进，霍冲心道，别说你根本没想跪，你哪怕想了我也不敢让你跪。  
他拿过戒指盒，把款式简单，没有花饰，主石大得像冰块的戒指套上中指，“这么镶是赔本投资。”  
“还行吧。”兰瑄故意做出微微蹙眉，似在思考的模样，“我应该不会有卖订婚戒的一天？”

接下来半天的活动相当无趣，见医生，见律师，签婚前协议。霍冲在每页上署名，看都不看。兰瑄久违地看他头也不抬签文件，心中半是怀念，半是玩笑，“不怕有什么隐藏条例，我把你卖掉？”  
霍冲懒懒说，“把我卖掉，你下半生真要孤寂了。”  
签完对律师说，“放弃监视权的同意书也拟了吧，拿出来，我一起签。”  
订婚之后就是结婚，如果离婚，就有可能打监护权官司。提前签放弃书，保证这个孩子从头到尾都是兰瑄的。虽然霍冲不认为他们会有那一天，但兰瑄走到这一步，缜密周到是必备的。他虽然行事风格看似不同，但本质是一种人，剑走偏锋的自信来自于考虑过任何一种情况，明知道只有一种预案用得上，却会为一个事件多做九千九百九十九份废案。  
律师看向兰瑄，兰瑄的手指扣扣桌面，微笑，“给他。”  
跟得上他思路的一直只有霍冲。霍冲翻一遍同意书，提笔在所有需要签字的地方签字，笔画张扬，兰瑄眼中流露出更多笑意。  
“什么时候董事会？”霍冲问。  
兰瑄回答，“周五上午十一点。有兴趣替我去？”  
“好。”他瞟了眼兰瑄，半真半假地说，“安心养胎吧，亲爱的。”

二、

周五上午十一点。  
会议厅内人同时到齐，落座之前却发现兰瑄的席位上坐有人，董事们脸冷下来，表情各异。  
那个人从椅子里转过来，竟是霍冲，一身休闲带海风阳光的浅色亚麻衣裤，没有以前那种定制西装下的血腥精英味，他就撑着头，放松到狂妄的地步。  
“诸位，好久不见啊。”  
“你没有资格——”  
霍冲打断怒斥，他身边坐着兰瑄的私人律师，“没必要让他的律师跟你们解释他怎么授权我代理出席，你们的律师再花几个小时吵法律细节。看看你们桌前的信封。”  
董事们或愤怒或阴沉地去看，声音消失，手在颤抖。  
霍冲大笑，“我发现，把我和他有过的暗箱交易啊，钻法律漏洞啊，所有把柄加一起，没有你们单独一个人多，但是他的律师偏偏很多。我替他转告诸位一声，要联合起来罢免他，小心被告得赔掉裤子。”  
一位女性董事镇定地将信封收进提包，“董事长应该让我们知道他接下来的打算。”  
“多谢你提出建设性意见。”霍冲说，“两个月后手术取出，我们会在这个孩子第一次面对大众前完成婚礼。”  
公众对兰瑄和谁结婚，和谁生孩子没有对娱乐新闻有兴趣。  
那位女性董事又审慎地看向霍冲，欲言又止，“他要手术的消息传出，可能引发股价波动。”  
一个企业的掌门人出现健康问题肯定会引发投资者恐慌，造成股价波动，剖腹手术已经是不利影响。更何况一个男权的社会，怎么会轻易接纳他为另一个男人生孩子。  
“哦，相信我，我比你们任何人都不想看到他身价缩水。”霍冲嗤笑，“你们做的不就是这个打算吗，可以，算我怀的。”他毫不留恋地起身，“现在是十一点十五，诸位一定都有午餐约。请去，务必把这消息宣传开。祝好胃口。”

兰瑄准备午睡，接到霍冲的通话。  
“政变破灭，陛下，你的皇位安全了。”  
兰瑄微微一笑，穿着睡衣，显得柔和，“是爱卿救驾及时。”  
“是，”霍冲嘲讽，“明天估计全天下都知道我肚子里揣着龙种。”  
他嘲讽的是董事会宣传这事的人，话说出来才觉得语气确实不好，又补了句，“你先睡吧，我很快回来。”  
兰瑄却说，“我很高兴。”  
霍冲刚想问“什么”，就明白兰瑄说的是他很高兴，无论是谁怀，他们之间有了不可斩断的联系。  
他沉默片刻，其实不想回到纽约，回到过往的生活里。但兰瑄确实让他更放不开。  
“……我也是。”霍冲低低说，“睡吧，不是不舒服吗。”

回到兰宅，和管家打过招呼，霍冲直接进主卧。  
养眼睛的时候他前三天睡客房，后来发现让人每天多收拾一间房间完全没必要，哪怕不和兰瑄做爱，都会和他睡在一起，就堂而皇之睡进主卧。  
兰瑄侧躺在床上，窗帘拉着，过滤掉过分明亮的阳光。霍冲看见他的颈背和黑发，兰瑄头发很黑，所以偶尔有一根白发就突兀得刺眼。  
薄被搭在他胸腹之间，侧卧更显出腰。霍冲掀开被子爬上床，紧贴着他躺下，从他身后抱住他的腰。兰瑄半睡半醒，唇角轻轻挑起。霍冲的鼻梁贴在他颈后，在他洗过残留的男香味里睡着。

兰瑄醒得早一些，窗外天已经黑了。他们的姿势换成兰瑄仰躺，霍冲仍抱着他的腰，脸靠他肩膀。  
他看着霍冲的脸，意识到这个人确实变了许多，至少几年前做爱之后他不会一起睡，再晚再累也要去客房。现在居然会在没做爱的情况下抱着自己睡。  
他已经很长一段时间没见过霍冲正装的样子。在叛逆精英叛逆以前，他也是把西装当铠甲的人。定制西装，气味霸道的古龙水，二十米外就要给人一种压迫感。  
他惯于做这种空降一个分公司，弹压高层的事。用最快速度理清问题，割除病灶，交出令兰瑄满意的成绩。  
四个月前，在樵隐山房，兰瑄看见这个曾经最厌恶浪费时间，连上床都速战速决的人，穿着卫衣马丁靴，靠在檐下躺椅里看麻雀打架，专心致志一看就是十几分钟。  
过去他眼里只有战场，数字目标和权力，现在他眼里有背景里的小事。  
那一刻他发现霍冲变了。能这样看他的自己也变了。  
这是否是一件好事。

晚餐以前，兰瑄醒来，他没有动，霍冲却立即清醒，警惕地睁眼，见到兰瑄，肌肉才放松，先跳下床再扶他，“该吃晚餐了，饿不饿？”  
兰瑄看他扶着自己的手，觉得好笑，但是还是任他扶着，直到餐桌前霍冲才松手。  
晚餐兰瑄依旧是吃粥，霍冲没提别的要求，陪他吃。兰瑄不吃葱，粥里只有细细的姜丝。他连着姜丝慢慢吃下去，发现霍冲不想表现得过分担心，在他每次汤匙停下时看过来，又在他看回去时若无其事移开视线。  
吃完饭霍冲还是二话不说握着他的手带他走，餐后兰瑄略有些呕吐反应，但没吐出来。他开着洗手池水龙头，借此掩饰，离开盥洗室出去，霍冲递给他温水，坐在他床边。  
霍冲知道他不想讨论呕吐反应，这个问题确实没什么可讨论，怎么讨论都没办法缓解。索性说些有用的事。  
霍冲指出一个事实，“明天订婚。”  
兰瑄给他电话是七天前，七天准备一个订婚发布会，他们都没空管发布会怎么样，反正策划人不敢不用心——到时候出了问题，就可以直接打包回家了。  
兰瑄笑，“明天晚上。”  
霍冲说，“董事会要我接受至少一个采访，我们还没统一过口径。”  
虽然有脑子的人看见现状就能猜到他们当年就有过一腿了，但是当年乱搞上下级关系的一腿绝对不能认。  
兰瑄的手拍上他大腿，安抚地说，“就说我们是重遇之后产生爱情。”  
“单纯工作关系，决裂几年后重遇，马上干柴烈火烧到一起，谁信啊。”  
“这是唯一的说辞。”兰瑄居然笑了，“只要你没有莱温斯基小姐向朋友倾诉私生活的习惯，我们就可以咬定这唯一的一种官方解释。”

三、

霍冲心说还莱温斯基，九八年的黄历了，他都懒得嘲讽兰瑄这种老人家。二十年前的大事件还拿出来举例。  
但是转念一想，合着他类比总统和实习生，潜规则始祖。又觉得被莫名损了一下。

他们当年的事，潜规则不足以概括。  
霍冲二十三岁商学院毕业，拿到offer，那时候离兰瑄的距离差不多两万五千里。 听说新董事长和董事会暗流汹涌昏天黑地，也觉得关我屁事。  
花了两年，展露头角，风头颇劲，二十五岁被点名做一个兰瑄监管的项目，就像磁铁吸引，朝兰瑄靠拢。二十七岁，在一场庆功会后差点和兰瑄擦枪走火，都磨枪了才猛地清醒，互相推开，只是兰瑄手更稳，把他推到安全距离外。  
酒精顿时蒸发掉，和兰瑄搞出点什么，他要被调查是不是职场性贿赂，以后还有一大堆按规章走的麻烦事。兰瑄和董事会正斗着，那帮人怎么可能放过“睡了下属”这么大个把柄。  
总而言之，他们绝对不能搞上。  
霍冲靠在沙发上，维持被推开的姿势，懒懒说，“噢，不好意思，董事长，我把你当别的小甜心了。”  
兰瑄看不出醉了没有，不慌不忙整理衣物，临出门看了眼霍冲下半身，“火这么旺，那我建议你赶紧去找她，或者是他。”  
霍冲对着他的背影骂了句F词，伸手进裤子里。  
一周内霍冲就申请了外调。不出意外批准了。  
他们都觉得和对方搞在一起会出事，三年后还是搞上了。  
兰瑄飞了一趟南美，霍冲也列席。会议结束，不约而同没带秘书助理，出酒店想喝杯咖啡。盛夏的艳阳下，突然下起雨。西装都被打湿，霍冲避雨时看见兰瑄，迎着兰瑄跑过去，这样一来更湿了。  
当地人在雨中奏乐跳舞，霍冲把西服外套一脱，冲兰瑄伸手鞠躬，做了个完美的邀舞动作。  
他只想玩玩，挑衅一下，兰瑄居然把手放在他手里。  
兰董说，“我不会跳女步。”  
霍冲耸肩，“难道我就会？”  
兰瑄慢慢笑起来，“你邀请我，你不会也得会。”  
那天最终发展为在酒店做了。兰瑄很温柔，但是温柔地过度扩张了。三根手指在霍冲体内猛地展开，霍冲冷汗瞬间下来，汗水滴下，手上青筋浮现，抓着床单。  
兰瑄吻他不可置信的表情，还在他体内慢慢转动手指张开，“忍一忍。”  
等到他抽出手指换别的地方插入，霍冲已经焦躁极了，不怕死立刻骑乘上去。他直到做完还有错觉，明明已经闭合，却还错觉在被撑开，那种感觉既爽又痛。  
一直到第二天坐在飞机上还没恢复。  
他不想动，躺在飞机椅里，发现兰瑄看向他的目光。  
霍冲争锋相对，“兰董，又想来一炮？”  
兰瑄轻笑，“我怕你还疼。”  
霍冲舔唇，“有别的地方啊。”  
他们就在飞机上来了一炮，加入万米高空做爱俱乐部。给兰瑄口的时候，霍冲想到据说抽样调查飞机卫生间，百分百找到精液。  
兰瑄一开始不知道为什么他用嘴给自己做，临高潮被霍冲狠狠掐着屁股，在小腹和胯骨咬了好几口，咬破皮肉，痛得他差点射不出来。  
之后霍冲站起来，也不漱口，看着那些牙印，冲了冲手，说句“你屁股也长得不错”，潇洒地走了，留兰瑄皱着眉整理。  
后来他们维持了几个月地下情，时不时滚到一起，做得很激烈，双方都抱着解压的想法。  
偶尔霍冲会如愿以偿操到兰瑄，但是他每次有这种机会，都会连射几次，第二天腿软都是轻的，真正疯起来，第二天眼前发黑。  
他倒是很佩服兰瑄，被他乱搞以后第二天还能去开会，一坐四五个小时，背都不碰一下椅背。  
但那是少数，十次里有九次，是他被兰瑄搞到暴躁，又被镇压下来，被操得受不了就咬兰瑄衣领以下的地方。  
所以兰瑄确实没夸张，要是他没戴套，几个月下来霍冲早就怀上了。他们的关系就会以“丑闻”而不是“决裂”作结。

决裂没什么内幕，无非是老一套派系斗争。  
某区VP失误，把问题一级级下推，推到霍冲的一个下属身上。  
这种锅一旦背了，就是职业生涯彻底玩完。霍冲一向是护着自己人的上司，就和那个VP斗得你死我活。最后兰瑄出来，各打五十大板。那个下属背锅被炒。  
兰瑄当时说，“你觉得他有光明的前途，他只不过是每年商学院毕业的优秀学生中的一个。他们人人看上去都有光明的前途，但是有几个最后真爬上来了？霍冲，如果他有你的头脑和野心，你的潜质，或许我的处理会有些不同。但他没有。”  
霍冲冷笑，“我不想从你身上得到利益，你也别为了你的平衡拉着我的下属牺牲。”  
等到尘埃落定，那个年轻人签了保密协议，但是算主动辞职，霍冲给了他一封推荐信。他走前鞠躬，说了声，“谢谢。”  
霍冲也付出不小代价，他的合同即将到期，决定不再签，提前提交辞职通知，准备离开。  
合同里有条款规定，他一旦辞职，几年内不可以接受同类公司聘请。要求很严苛，目的就是控制这种高级叛将，叛出后几年远离行业核心，再回来有心也很难跟上节奏。  
那封辞职信才写了半页，兰瑄收下，脸色平静，“你在自毁前程。”  
霍冲转身出去的脚步都不停，“不劳费心，我毁得起。”

他后来发现，他的“叛走”不是出于对兰瑄的怨怼，他们之间没什么私事上的矛盾；也不是因为工作上公事的矛盾。  
他做得很成功，但对此感到厌倦。对那个世界感到厌倦。他心底有种感觉，如果再不抽身，他就可能再也不会抽身了。他会变成那个世界的一部分。  
于是接下来几年，他过自己想过的生活，环游世界，累了就找个海岛，找个小镇住一段时间。不用穿西装，不用古龙水，不带手表，最后出门可以不带手机。可以晒着太阳，和他自己以外的整个世界失去联系，那种感觉像是人类从窒息的水下回到水面上，或是窒息的鱼从岸上回到水里。  
直到某一天，在某地的艳阳下，他发现自己的视觉出现问题。  
上天不会太厚待得到自由的人。

四、

霍冲意料到订婚会相当轰动，但实际情况比他设想更轰动。  
财经记者之外，生活杂志记者甚至娱乐记者都来了。娱乐记者比较疯狂，有人吵着问“兰先生送您的订婚戒指多少克拉？传说这颗钻石是以天价被匿名拍下……”  
霍冲回头说，“大概他没其他途径花钱。”  
他们要接受一家生活主题杂志的专访，那种办了几十年教人“有钱人怎么生活”，其实是传声筒的“高级杂志”。  
采访者是个颇有名气的中年男性，顺便带了摄影团队。在兰宅的花厅调光放机器准备问题，问题都是过滤过的。  
采访者问，“两位认识得很早，但是之前是单纯的工作关系？”  
霍冲懒得答，兰瑄说，“是。我想我一开始很欣赏他。每年商学院毕业那么多人，但是很少人是他。”  
“但那时没有化学反应？”  
兰瑄说，“化学反应要在合适的环境合适的时间发生。”  
……  
整场谈话是废话，兰瑄还是给出了一些写稿时好发挥的情节。  
花厅外是一块玫瑰，霍冲在这种过一阵子玫瑰玩，他坐久了，也说几句废话，突然好奇现在看见的那一小片玫瑰，是他种活了，还是其实死了，兰瑄又吩咐园丁，按他种出的一片重新种。  
他说，“我出去一下。”走到花园里蹲下，用挂在篱笆上的剪刀剪一枝，回头递给兰瑄。  
那是一枝红玫瑰，大概品种很好，所以鲜艳得有些灼眼。兰瑄接住，微笑地检查他的手有没有被刺伤。  
采访者本来也有点明知道在采一个假故事的不耐烦，这时却像被打动，沉吟着看向窗外的玫瑰花圃，记下几笔。  
他问，“霍先生，传闻你前段时间做了开颅手术，是真的吗？”  
这个问题不在双方事先认可的列表上，霍冲却说，“是。”  
“你在开颅手术前遇到兰先生，然后你们走到一起。你是否觉得，那次重遇是一种更高力量的意志，比如说，上帝让你们重遇？”  
霍冲给出这天采访里唯一一个发自内心的答案，“我不知道。”

他坐下没多久，就说，“我感觉不怎么好。”去休息了。  
兰瑄没必要那么礼貌，但对外一直相当有教养，微带歉意对采访者解释，“孕期反应。”  
采访者带着一队人告辞。  
兰瑄在沙发上找到霍冲，“不好奇他会写出什么？”  
霍冲说，“我还真没兴趣。”  
或许温情款款，或许浪漫深情，或许激烈碰撞，都是读者的事。  
他在乎兰瑄，但不喜欢这种生活。订婚和接受采访，这已经是最温和最轻微的限制，但他不想接受。  
这种“不想”令他自己都惊讶，有过完全自由的生活，就连一点点束缚都不愿接受。  
他躺在沙发上，兰瑄坐在他身边，摸他的头发，开颅手术后长出的短发已经是他习惯的长度。  
霍冲握住他的手，认真珍惜地握着，嘴上不以为然地说，“你怎么跟采访说的？”  
兰瑄让他靠上自己大腿，纵容地说，“嗯，说我的未婚夫孕期不适，这几天都状态不好。”  
连他的离开和寡言一起解释。霍冲闭眼问，“所以你摸我肚子？”  
从订婚到采访，兰瑄在人前有意轻碰他小腹，手掌张开，虚拢在上面，好像里面真有货似的。  
兰瑄一笑，“我总不能摸自己的。”  
霍冲仍闭着眼，把脸贴在他小腹上，紧紧抱着他。兰瑄几乎是惊讶地反抱，听见霍冲低沉地说，“很难受吗？”  
他看见兰瑄呕吐、食欲不振、失眠，还要装作没事。  
兰瑄轻轻拍他的背，温柔地说，“只要我的未婚夫在就很好。”  
霍冲隔着衣服吻他的小腹，把手按了上去。

次日早，兰瑄状态还可以，去开会。霍冲开车出门，满城闲逛。  
他开兰瑄的敞篷跑车，戴着墨镜，几圈之后不再有兴趣，把钥匙交给代客停车的男侍，没有进酒店，反而在街头漫无目的走着，走进一家消费不高的街角咖啡屋。  
这种地方喧喧闹闹，玻璃柜里有香蕉巧克力蛋糕和可颂，大学生在这里做作业。  
排队买咖啡，一位小姐气喘吁吁冲进门，“霍先生，为什么你会回来？”  
她说，“也许你不记得我——”  
霍冲打断她，“我记得，昨晚。”  
在询问各式问题的记者里，在镁光灯和快门声里，她叫道，“霍先生，为什么你会回来？”  
记者小姐飞快地说，“六年前，《XXXXX》采访你的时候我在。后来你走了，我是说，彻底离开了那个世界。我也离开了那个世界。我不知道你为什么回来。”  
霍冲排队已经排到，收银员用一种荒诞的表情看着这一幕。霍冲向收银员打了个手势，指记者小姐，“双倍美式，她付。”  
然后找个地方坐下。  
不多时，记者小姐端着两杯咖啡走来，审慎地打量霍冲，“如果我没记错，你怀孕了。”  
“我可以喝咖啡。”  
她皱起眉头，递出写着她名字的那杯颜色浅的，“你喝这个，去咖啡因豆奶拿铁。”  
随后去给那杯双倍美式拼命加免费牛奶。  
“我可以问你几个问题吗？”她喝着自制咖啡牛奶，“你放心，不会写成报道。”  
“你在那家杂志社工作？”  
“你没听过的娱乐杂志。”她自嘲地说，“那一次你的采访让我想到自由，于是我从正经财经杂志辞职，结了婚……后来又离婚，再找工作，工作已经不好找了。”  
最终在一份她都不怎么看得上的娱乐杂志谋生。  
“你可以拿到一个专访。我的独家专访。”  
记者小姐诧异地挑起眉毛，“因为我替你买了一杯七美元的去咖啡因豆奶拿铁？”  
“因为你问了对的问题。”霍冲看表，“我只有一个小时。昨晚我叫公关部去找你了，可见他们效率低下。”  
记者小姐问，“正确的问题是指‘你为什么回来’？你想让所有人知道你回来的理由？”  
“不。”霍冲端起那杯很清新的豆奶拿铁，却没有喝，“这是正确的问题，因为我自己也不知道答案。”

五、

六年前。  
大厦高层，年轻的见习生记者小姐端茶倒水，目睹一场采访。  
“你很年轻就很成功。”采访者说。  
“短暂的成功。”采访对象突然说。  
“你的意思是，你的事业才刚起步？”  
“不。”被采访者是个三十岁的华裔男人，和大多数华裔不同，他身上没有那些内向和腼腆，“我的意思是，这种成功必须短暂。”  
他俯瞰玻璃，神情里有种他自己都没察觉的厌恶，“什么叫成功？三十岁前，出入这种大楼上班，在大众看来算成功。对你们这样的杂志而言，三十岁前要在这种大楼有一间足够大的落地窗办公室才叫成功。我站在这里往下看，就像有一种高高在上的权力。但我只能短暂的占有这种权力，因为随时能从这种权力里抽身，你才是这种权力的主人；想长期占有权力，已经无法放手，就会沦为权力的奴隶。所以这种成功和权力都必须短暂。”  
他当时自己都不知道，他已经厌烦那个金钱堆积的世界，不愿再前进一步，成为那个世界光鲜亮丽奢侈的奴隶。  
实习生小姐在那一刻像被重棒打下。她明确意识到这个人会离开，会挣脱现在包围他的一切。她作为旁观者，竟为此涨红脸感到激动。

但六年后，霍冲回来了。  
她说，“我没想到会看见你回来，而且，是以，这种身份。”  
从叛逆者到董事长的未婚夫。从叛将到某种意义上“嫁入豪门”。  
霍冲说，“可耻吧。”  
“……我不会用这么激烈的词。”  
“没有区别。在大众看来，我的做法无非是清高一阵还是爱慕富贵。叛逆一阵还是顺从这个世界的法则。比起被形容‘矫揉造作’，不如说我‘可耻’。”  
“你不在意别人的看法，但你在意你为什么会这么做。”记者小姐说。  
“是。”  
“不是因为，”她看向霍冲的小腹，“孩子？”  
“不是。”  
她点头，看着自己手边如果自己没拦，霍冲早就喝下的特浓咖啡。  
“如果没有这个孩子，你会回来吗？”  
霍冲沉默，然后很嘲讽地说，“会。”  
他在墨西哥考虑和兰瑄之间的事，时日过去，一天比一天明白他会回来。只是如果没有那个孩子，他不会回来那么久。  
“不会订婚？”  
“会做爱，约炮，上床。约好下一次做爱约炮上床的时间。如果没有这个孩子，我可能每年会陪他一两个月。”  
他们想要的截然不同的两种生活，兰瑄最初就表达得很清楚，他不可能陪霍冲过他想要的生活，于是想要相处，只能是霍冲回来，陪他。  
如果没有孩子，每年一两个月。有这个孩子，时间会上升，在霍冲的认知里，陪伴孩子是家长的义务。  
“那么你是否认为，这个孩子……是一种留下你的手段。”  
“你要是想问我这个孩子是不是他设计的，我的答案是不。我认为这是个意外，当然，他绝对会在第一时间计划好怎么利用这个意外。”  
“如果没有开颅手术，你认为你和兰先生还会走到这一步吗？”  
霍冲耸肩，“最初重逢我已经有了预感，我们互相打招呼，刻意若无其事。因为想避开那种吸引力。和你们想象的不同，不需要生命攸关的大事，只要再次重逢，我们就会被彼此吸引，走到这条轨道上。”  
“你说吸引，我听出身体的吸引，头脑的吸引，这种吸引对你而言是爱吗？”  
“在我们刚遇到的时候，在一个我们都认识的人在山顶开的度假疗养机构，有一天下午，我在比较远的长廊上的躺椅里睡着，醒得太晚，天已经黑了。周围没有灯，别人看得清路，但我眼睛已经出了问题，肿瘤压迫视神经，白天和灯光下还好，微弱的光下和盲人没有区别。”  
记者小姐听他说，他喝了口豆奶拿铁，皱眉放下纸杯。  
“他来找我，可能是远远看见我一直坐着。他问我为什么坐在这里，我说等死。——实话，不做手术等着变瞎，做手术又可能死。然后他坐下，说，要死也要死在他身边。”  
霍冲居然短促地笑，“我问我自己愿意吗，我很愿意。死在手术台上，我希望他在旁边。”  
这是关于爱不爱的回答。  
记者小姐陷入沉默。  
她曾在这个男人身上看见自由，无拘无束，真正抛弃了那个世界的自由。因为她做不到，反而更加向往。作为一个平凡人，她希望看见不平凡的人能头也不回地离开，一辈子不再回来。但彻底得到过自由的人才六年就回来了。  
旁观者的美梦彻底破碎。  
片刻后，她摇头笑笑，“我十几岁的时候，很讨厌一部电影。戴安·基顿放弃了基努·里维斯，选了个老头。”她轻轻念那部电影的名称，直译过来，是，“某些事总要放弃。”  
霍冲微哂，没告诉她，这部电影的中文译名更叫人丧气：《爱是妥协》。

与此同时，兰瑄刚刚回到家，家庭医生在为他量血压血糖，注射维生素B6。  
血压正常，医生说，“我很困扰，霍先生这几天一直告诉我你的呕吐反应很频繁。但是注射了维生素B6，也服用了止吐药，你的呕吐反应应该被显著降低了。”  
兰瑄一笑，“在某些时刻，我表现得夸张了一些。”  
医生了然地抬高眉毛。  
临走前他看着果盘问，“你突然喜欢吃石榴？”  
“这个问题与我的健康有关？”  
“不，只是好奇。”医生说，“最近每一次你桌上的果盘里都有石榴。我以为是孕期口味转变。”  
兰瑄拿了一颗，“不是为我准备的。”  
医生就撇嘴，以为是他的未婚夫喜欢。  
医生走后，兰瑄从佣人那里要来小刀，洗干净手，亲手剖开石榴，捡出石榴籽。

霍冲上楼就看见他在做这个，颇为讶然，兰瑄向他推出那个装石榴籽的瓷碟，“吃吗？”  
霍冲确认那是普通软籽石榴，坐下不客气地抓了一把。  
他说，“婚礼请柬告诉公关部给我留一张，发给《xxxx》。”  
兰瑄问，“娱乐杂志？”  
霍冲直白地说，“他们的一位记者小姐很有趣。我期待看见她的报道。”  
兰瑄答应，扯餐巾擦手。  
霍冲突然表情复杂，放下那碟石榴籽，“最近喜欢吃这个，你不会还指望多子多福吧？”  
兰瑄微笑起来，意味深长，“放心，我不会对你有多子这类不切实际的要求。”  
霍冲没有想起，或者根本不认为类似。  
希腊神话里有关于石榴的一则。  
冥王驾着战车，从人间抢来王后。  
王后知道食用冥间的食物就再也回不去，没有进食。唯一的例外是石榴。冥王同意让她回到人间，但诱惑她吃下几粒石榴籽，一粒代表一个月。  
从此后每年她都要从人间返回冥王身边，停留够月份才能再离开。

END

番外  
《握瑾怀瑜》

霍冲在兰瑾三岁才第一次长期出门，长期指两个月以上。  
兰瑾身体孱弱，从人造子宫中出来就病病停停，停停病病。小病不断，医护人员在家每天照顾，婴儿房维持无菌室标准。  
霍冲每次有空，会亲力亲为照顾兰瑾，甚至怀有一丝愧疚。——当医生告诉他们，他们随时可能失去小瑾，真正让霍冲关切到痛彻心扉的不是小瑾，而是兰瑄。他想不到兰瑄要怎么面对丧子之痛。  
第一年顺利过去，兰瑾的状况好转，第二三年有小病都能及时控制住。  
霍冲终于可以去度假，和兰瑾说好，给兰瑄留张备忘录，躺在非洲草原看夕阳和星空。  
飞回去那天兰瑄有事，他接到记者小姐——现在是主编小姐的邮件：回来请找我，喝咖啡好吗？  
就回复了时间，从机场直接赴约。  
还是那家咖啡屋，霍冲戴着墨镜。主编小姐搅匀代糖，“传说你和兰先生分居了。”  
霍冲难得略带疲倦，特意点浓咖啡提神，满口咖啡，发出个表示“知道了”的语气词。  
他一走三个月，兰瑄总不能昭告天下“我的合法丈夫和孩子的亲生父亲捞到三年来第一个长假”，有人猜测分居，或者放出这种传言也算理所当然。  
主编小姐看他一眼，刚说，“绯闻女主角——”  
霍冲懒懒打断，语气微妙地重复，“绯闻女主角？”  
主编小姐皱眉，“你不是为这个回来？”  
霍冲直白说，“我为小瑾生日回来。”  
主编小姐消息灵通，简单地说，就是兰瑄得到了一位美人垂青。  
“传言那一位近期频频示人的钻石项链是兰先生所赠。”  
“事实呢。”  
主编小姐显然对绯闻女主角有点恨铁不成钢，“她自行购买。”  
华贵珠宝不必人送，可以自己买，却看上已婚男。在主编小姐心里兰瑄已经被划归祸水一类。  
她问，“你打算怎么办？”  
就看见霍冲一脸幸灾乐祸，“看热闹。”  
他像想起什么，忽然站起，“话说回来，我的订婚戒放在哪里——”  
还没说完，咖啡打泼，她亲眼看着霍冲一下没站稳，眼中流露出不可置信，撑着咖啡桌，手却没撑住，昏迷倒进沙发，吓得心脏都快停了。

主编小姐十万火急把人送去诊所，查血压血糖电解质心肌酶心电图。  
最后医生感叹，非常健康，各项指标良好，就是血糖才2.7。医生问主编小姐，“这位病人多久没有进食了？”  
主编小姐冷冷想我怎么知道。  
她正色问，“可是他没有出现冷汗这些情况。”  
医生说，“并不是所有人低血糖都会出冷汗，事实上相当一部分人没有典型症状。”  
莫名其妙的低血糖？主编小姐冷静地说，“既然已经抽了血，请顺便为他查一查有没有怀孕。”  
于是霍冲醒来，在补充葡萄糖，主编小姐用一种一言难尽的语气告诉他，“恭喜你，完全没察觉，怀孕三个月。”  
霍冲被震得呆滞，主编小姐心想低血糖可能损伤大脑，但五小时以上才危险，他最多昏迷半小时，不至于傻吧？

霍冲没发现怀孕，可能轻微的食欲减弱和呕吐都被他当成“非洲草原太热”。  
要不是连续二十小时以上的航班没有进食，加上胚胎发育到现在，消耗也增大，直接导致血糖降低太快，他在身材变化前都很难发现肚子里还有个什么存在。  
他努力接受这个消息，接受的同时追溯是哪一次怀上。  
不是他走前那次，那次是他操兰瑄。他除开第一次操兰瑄，确实太过分太激烈，把兰瑄搞得嘴唇发白，后来表现一直良好。  
实在要检讨，就是以前喜欢无套，这一点改掉了，剩下没有改的是，喜欢半强迫式，喜欢下流谈话，喜欢逼兰瑄发出声音，喜欢哄他抬腿，更喜欢，也成功实践过颜射。  
霍冲自认为床上表现出色，比如他可以一边按着兰瑄的背，下面往他紧致的身体里撞，一边在兰瑄强忍的喘息里说“我快死在你身上了，你真棒宝贝”，挺动着把兰瑄操得眼角发红。  
不过操兰瑄不可能让他自己怀上，所以这些回忆都跳过，在他度假前兰瑄操他，无套的不止一次。  
他们达成一种共识：小瑾的健康状况不适合做继承人，再有一个比较好。  
有些时候霍冲会简单对兰瑄说，“别戴套。”尝试能不能搞出一个。  
尝试几次，论激烈还是结婚纪念日那次。  
兰瑄把他前面搞得离高潮只差一线，快要抽搐射精，就去玩弄他的前列腺。  
前面剧烈的渴求得不到满足，后面又总是被拨动。兰瑄没有过度扩张，但手指把他后面撑开，霍冲克制住大口喘息，汗水模糊视线，分不出是胀是爽。  
每次前面稍微变软都会再被温柔抚慰，可就是不给他攀上高潮的必要刺激。  
霍冲试图用手自己来，被兰瑄制止。兰瑄被他搞的时候再过分也配合，现在兰瑄做主，他就只能遵守兰瑄的规则，彻底放弃自己来，被迫濒临极限三次，兰瑄还是不让他射。  
敢玩就要玩得起，霍冲焦躁至极，又不能咬兰瑄。——他看得见兰瑄小腹上手术的刀口，自从兰瑄做过这个手术，他就再舍不得咬。忍无可忍，索性狠狠咬上自己手臂，痛得清醒过来。  
下一刻被兰瑄拉起，“别咬。”  
霍冲按住他的手，压在他身上，弓起腰，粗暴地吻他，“进来，操我，让我射……”撑起下身用沾满润滑剂的股沟去蹭兰瑄。  
当兰瑄真的插入，他头脑里一片混乱。但身体兴奋，里面迫切地缠上去，只有哄好兰瑄，让他早点射，自己才能高潮。  
兰瑄吻他的嘴唇，一旦进去就没再折腾他。射精前帮他释放，霍冲不知道射了几秒，但射精后的半分钟里脑子混沌。  
他贴在兰瑄身上，两个人心跳交织，兰瑄退出，霍冲就感觉后面一热。  
过多的润滑连着精液流出，被兰瑄用手指抹了，重新探入他身体里，说笑了句，“别浪费。”  
霍冲高潮后正敏感，被手指弄得一颤。正要发作，看见兰瑄带着笑意的样子，烦躁莫名消失，懒得理他，就这么翻身睡觉。

葡萄糖补充够了，霍冲想在事发前走。这时就见兰瑄迎面而来，他瞥主编小姐，主编小姐拎起手包，“我打的前台电话。”说你们董事长的丈夫……  
霍冲和兰瑄对视，“我没事。“  
兰瑄居然只点头，然后向主编小姐致意，“十分感谢。”  
霍冲被无视。  
主编小姐看这气氛，客气告辞。  
霍冲双手插袋，走上去说，“喂，我真没事。”  
兰瑄仔仔细细看他，看不出情绪，只说，“车在外面，先回家。”  
霍冲跟他上车，司机开车，一路往兰宅去。车里寂静，霍冲变换几次坐姿，没发现又不是我的错，你对我不咸不淡发什么脾气。想开口又没开口，隐隐有些烦躁。  
直到快到达，兰瑄握住他的手，没有看他，看向窗外，说，“对不起。”又低低加上一句，“你没事就好。”  
他的手握得很紧，霍冲猛地反应过来，才更用力反握：兰瑄说对不起，是不该对他生气。而他之所以生气，因为他畏惧了。  
他畏惧他不是无所不能，他畏惧失去。  
如果兰瑄指责霍冲，霍冲会跟他顶到底。可他偏偏先动怒，再道歉，霍冲顿时心里都是对他的疼惜，情绪多得一塌糊涂，不由得服软。  
“是我错了。”  
被兰瑄牵回卧室，配合地躺在床上静养。  
养了一会儿回过神来，怎么兰瑄怀了的时候，天然占据道德高地；现在自己怀了，他还占据着道德高地？

霍冲从床上爬起来，想起低血糖之前，“我的订婚——”  
兰瑄早就料到他要问什么，“你把订婚戒给小瑾玩，留在他玩具箱里，我让人替你收好了。”  
“小瑾呢？”  
“幼儿园摘莓果。”  
“他今年生日你打算送什么？”  
“你打算送什么？”  
霍冲好整以暇，有意炫耀，“没什么，也就是非洲草原的动物照片和录像，狮豹羚羊大象斑马。”见兰瑄没反应，又问，“你送什么？”  
兰瑄有趣地看他，一副“你为什么认为我会告诉你”的样子，“你猜。”  
霍冲懒得浪费表情，不多时兰瑾回来，小朋友听保姆说daddy到家，爬上楼见他，被霍冲笑着抱起来举高，兰瑄提醒他，“小心。”霍冲说，“我知道。”也就放心他把小瑾抱下楼又抱上楼。  
兰瑄站在楼梯上看他们玩，那是这个世界上他最爱的人们，神情很快变得温柔。

小瑾是早慧的那类孩子，学说话早，也不吵闹，被霍冲抱就抱住他脖子。  
放下来就带霍冲去看他画的画，握住霍冲的手，又转身，抓住兰瑄的手一起拉走。  
等到告诉他要有弟弟或者妹妹，他想了想，仰头问，“弟弟妹妹有名字？”  
幼儿园小朋友知道每个玩伴有名字，霍冲看向兰瑄，耸肩，意思是让他来。  
兰瑄拿了桌上小瑾的蜡笔和白纸，捏着蜡笔写了个很漂亮的蓝色“瑜”字，解释给小瑾听。  
小瑾似懂非懂，用五指抓着蜡笔，开始照着样子学写那个字。到玩累了，被保姆带去休息，已经写了几张纸十几个“瑜”。  
吃完晚餐，霍冲说，“握瑾怀瑜，哪里的句子，楚辞？早有准备啊。”  
“九章，怀沙。”兰瑄说了篇名，又微微一笑，“先拟名字，有备无患。只是我以为至少得再一两年，没想到……你这么有效率。”  
霍冲听出他含蓄里的揶揄，回了句F开头you结尾的话。  
兰瑄笑看他，“注意胎教。”

霍冲站起来就拉他走，“那麻烦你，为我孕期心情舒畅作出奉献。”把兰瑄推上床，跪在床上扯他衣服。  
兰瑄态度良好，“要我怎么奉献？”  
霍冲眼里变深，俯身在他耳边舔了一下，“也没有太多，参照我当时的表现，看在年龄上酌情减百分之三十。就不要求你完全自己来了。”  
他的手已经沿着腰线下滑，暧昧地贴合臀线。兰瑄了然，主动脱衣，却在还剩衬衣时被霍冲拦住。  
他像是品鉴，把兰瑄从上到下看了五秒，下流地说，“这件留着。”

霍冲抱着手臂，看他自己扩张。  
眼睛像猎食的动物，用眼把兰瑄脸上每一个细小表情吞下去。  
兰瑄脸上是忍耐的表情，但没有羞耻，他和霍冲都早过了会在性上羞耻的年纪。两根手指才插入，他就感觉霍冲故意贴上来，隔着衬衣玩弄他的乳头，然后头凑上去，环着兰瑄的腰逼他挺胸，用力吮吸。  
兰瑄微微咬牙，推他，“你几岁了？”  
他伸出舌煽情地舔，衬衫上舔湿一个圆圈，贴着凸起变硬的乳头，“我最喜欢在你要表现你比我成熟的时候操你。”  
兰瑄刚要开口，就被他在乳晕上狠狠咬一口，忍不住低叫，下身被霍冲的手指塞进，抓着他自己的手用力抽插。  
一阵撕开安全套的声音，后面一凉，套在安全套里的东西顶住入口，身体被挤开，兰瑄被他压住，从后面插入。即使身体已经准备得差不多，猛然顶到底的不适还是让他蹙眉，霍冲才挤进他的身体就动起来，兰瑄呼吸乱了，想要暂时推开他，后颈又被湿热的口腔含住。  
就像被野兽咬住不能脱身，被他吞噬血肉。  
而这一切是他允许的。  
耳边都是喘息，兰瑄的手被压在眼前，手在微微颤抖。  
霍冲舔着他的后颈和耳垂，鼻梁蹭着那块皮肤，恶意地挺动，“你的香水味很好闻……以前我总走在你身后两步，就是想闻着这个味道……想象怎么从后面操你……没想到你汗水的味道更好闻……”

最后他抽出来，放开兰瑄，射在兰瑄的衬衣上。  
那件衬衣胸前又是口水又是精液，乳头位置还湿着，半遮半掩的色情。  
精液有一点溅到兰瑄下颌，霍冲满足地凑上去舔，舌尖沾着精液吻兰瑄的嘴唇，不容拒绝地把唾液和精液涂抹在他嘴唇上，然后带着性事后的慵懒，伏身下去用嘴替兰瑄纾解。  
兰瑄躺着，手指插在他的发丝里，看他卖力地舔，咽下精液之后还把马眼和缝隙舔干净，明目张胆地抬眼看兰瑄。  
兰瑄眼角红着，嘴唇微肿，被搞成这样了，眼角眉梢依然带着那种镇定。霍冲只觉得热度都冲向下腹，又快硬起来，他带茧的手握着兰瑄小腿向上抚摸，摸到衬衣下摆掩盖的大腿根部，正想再来一次，就被兰瑄用腿推开。  
他解衬衣衣扣，甚至带点笑意，“孕期不宜激烈，一次够了。”脱了衬衣去浴室。  
霍冲下面已经精神起来，坐在床上发愣。

这还是前所未有的情况，因为他操兰瑄的次数不多，所以每次兰瑄都让他吃够本。  
这次从非洲回来，憋了三个月，才开了一次荤就被喊停，真不如不开。  
他默念着婚内强奸也是强奸，自己用手弄出来。半夜睡在兰瑄身边，抱着兰瑄修长的身体，嗅着他的体味，回忆今天这一次，不小心又硬了，但是不能再射，就去浴室冲冷水。  
结果第二天有些感冒，没什么胃口，又被低血糖弄怕了，强迫自己多吃，最后都吐了出来。  
世上事就是这样，不知道不怕，顺利得很。知道了想多了，反而会弄巧成拙。  
兰瑄见他吐成这样，顺理成章得出“前一晚不该有房事”的结论。  
霍冲反复强调，“我真的没事。”  
都被兰瑄以“你对身体不适太粗心”挡回去。接下来两周，霍冲的性生活仅剩用手用嘴做一做。他向兰瑄抗议，“你就在我身边，为什么我还要用手？”  
兰瑄不语，沉默地望着他，眼中看不出情绪，沉声问，“我们间的关系，都建立在性上吗？”  
霍冲大败而归。

在他的尝试和落败中，又是一个月过去。兰瑄的医生替霍冲做例行检查，事后额外地对兰瑄说明，“兰先生，霍先生怀孕已经进入十六周，胎儿状态稳定，发育良好。——事实上有点太良好了，就我个人意见，只要霍先生不心血来潮去试试蹦极，不大可能出现什么意外。”  
他在没发现怀孕的情况下去了一趟非洲，除了一次低血糖，居然毫发无损。兰瑄对他和这个孩子有多健康早有预料，此时取下阅读镜，还是一贯的耐心，“所以？”  
医生无奈，“性交或者插入式性交都不需要忌讳。你们不需要在性上太过小心。你知道，如果性需求没有被满足，心情烦躁对胎儿更不利。”  
兰瑄不意外霍冲找了医生做说客，“是，这一点我很清楚。”  
医生挑高眉毛，“那你……”  
兰瑄从容说，“这一点，算是我的个人兴趣。”  
医生翻了翻眼珠，明白过来，刻意不使伴侣的需求得到满足。  
他拎起医药箱叹气，“兰先生，我一如即往，感激你的含蓄。”——否则这几年来，他真不知道要听见多少他根本不想听的东西。

那天下午，霍冲也终于得偿所愿。在书桌上和兰瑄进行了一场久违的插入式性爱。  
憋到这个地步，他已经完全不介意谁插入谁了。  
凭借回忆往昔引兰瑄心软，之后提出没有在办公场合做过，再提出董事会接受他们结婚的协议防他如防反贼，严防死守不让他进兰瑄办公室，仿佛他一进就要窃取商业机密谋朝篡位，明明上次试图逼宫的是他们。  
这样那样以后要在兰瑄的书房做一做当补偿，不进来也可以，试试腿交。  
等到并拢双腿，霍冲还在想，大多数人提出腿交，都是为了让另一方就蹭蹭，不进来。而他提出腿交，竟然是为千方百计让兰瑄蹭一蹭，蹭进来。  
到兰瑄真的进来，他已经能感觉到自己的身体怎么感恩戴德，拼命挽留。  
明知被兰瑄算计，却无计可施。他确实没兰瑄能忍，比兰瑄更渴求性。  
做完后霍冲大腿内侧湿滑一片，闪着润滑液的光。他撑起身冲兰瑄笑，“这么能忍，兰董是年纪大了，定力好，还是年纪大了，不行了？”  
兰瑄摇头笑笑，任他嘴上找回场子，吻了吻他的额头，又低头吻他的小腹。霍冲抓住他的手，十指交扣。

成功泻火，霍冲第二天早上心情也很好，见兰瑄在打领带，顺手替他打了。  
吃完早餐，小瑾也拿了领结来，要霍冲替他戴。兰瑄微笑着看霍冲不怎么熟练地替他戴上小领结，把小瑾抱起来。  
兰瑄刚想劝他让司机送，见他已经走向跑车，就只能任他自己开车去了。  
兰瑄坐到车上，看了看霍冲打的领带。不由想到他那个人，自己打领带还算认真，给别人打简直乱来。他在车上把领带拆掉，重新打好，唇边却不由带上淡淡笑意。

进入第五个月，霍冲闲着没事，看他的财务报表。  
小瑾在他身边画画，安安静静，纸上是橘红色的小金鱼，霍冲发现他有种抓住事物本质的能力。  
“画得真像。”  
小瑾抬头看他，看了许久，他有一双和兰瑄像的漆黑眼睛。霍冲坦然任他看，小朋友小声问，“你和爸爸吵架了吗？”  
霍冲一哂，揉乱他头发，“不算吵架。我呢，想让小弟弟晚点出来，他想让小弟弟早点出来。”  
小瑾抓住关键，“小瑜是小弟弟？”  
“是。”  
他的睫毛垂落，“我想要小妹妹。”  
这个要求超出能力范围，霍冲弯腰和他对视，“不好意思了。”

晚餐餐桌上，霍冲和兰瑄若无其事。  
饭后霍冲说，“我告诉小瑾，再三个月就能看见小弟弟了。”  
兰瑄看他一眼，笑着重复，“三个月。”  
霍冲说，“兰董，也不能什么都由你决定吧。”  
兰瑄望着他，语气平淡，态度温和，“如果什么都由我决定，你现在已经上过手术台了。”他说完起身，却被霍冲拦住。  
霍冲抓住他的手，按在自己胸上，“据说怀八个月再剖，可能会有。你不想试试？”  
兰瑄抽回手，冲他一笑，“你留着自己玩吧。”  
霍冲看餐厅的吊灯，反应过来刚才拿产乳说服兰瑄是彻头彻尾的昏招。兰瑄气着，他还火上浇油。不由得开始反省是不是一孕傻三年，看兰瑄也没傻，难道这傻还是从第五个月起的？

晚上十一点，兰瑄回到卧室。  
霍冲整个人倒在床上，盖在被子里，一动不动。  
兰瑄心里有什么一沉，霍冲与人争执，从来不退避冷战，他只在身体不适疼痛难忍的时刻隐藏。  
他走上前去，揭开被子，只见霍冲闭着眼，身体潮热，汗水涔涔。  
兰瑄问，“怎么了。”  
霍冲直接抓着他的手往下身按，兰瑄的手碰到他半挺的东西，微微蹙眉，把被子再掀开一些。  
霍冲仍然没睁眼，咬肌绷紧，强硬又带着嘲讽，自嘲那种。  
“医疗器械。拿不出来。”  
兰瑄一听，就明白他一意孤行要到八个月，才会需要提前适应。男性骨盆本来就高而窄，到时候盆底肌肉更吃力。  
这些都是小节，胎儿再发育下去压迫腹腔，挤占其他脏器的空间，潜在危险随孕期增长上升，兰瑄不愿意他冒险，他却偏要冒这个险。  
那个东西体积小质量重，推进去恰好卡在前列腺。他试了半天，弄不出来，索性先缓一缓，等体力恢复。  
兰瑄闭了闭眼，把这一刻的情绪压下去。霍冲当然不会求助，他什么时候求助过。兰瑄心头爱恨交织，既是深爱，也恨他的固执。  
霍冲将脸转开，兰瑄知道他的难堪。不是难堪被兰瑄看见他勃起，而是难堪一个错误的决定被兰瑄目睹。  
兰瑄扣住他的腰，把他拉近自己，另一只手稳稳遮住他的眼睛，“不想看就别看。”让霍冲屈起腿，后面收缩把那个东西推出来。  
霍冲没有睁开眼，异常温驯。就像他眼睛没有恢复，看不见的那段时间，叫兰瑄有了他已经被驯服的错觉，甚至有这种念头：为什么他不能一直看不见，一直这样下去。  
这时霍冲反按着兰瑄的手臂，靠着兰瑄用力，肢体没有大的动作，但内部牵动，等到那东西露出来，已经累得鬓间都是汗水。  
兰瑄抚着他的背脊，帮他把那东西弄出来，出来的一瞬间，霍冲的身体就脱力地软下去。  
他下身还半立，兰瑄要伸手替他做，却被他一把按住手臂，才知道他到了这个地步，累得自己都不敢再射一次，只能等勃起自己消下去。  
霍冲抓着兰瑄的手臂，声音沙哑，盯着他，“我不想小瑜像小瑾一样，两岁前把无菌房当家。”  
兰瑄原本神情淡淡，却在他说完这句话，俯身对他说，“如果你要提小瑾，你应该怨我。是我，过分自私，不愿为他付出。让他四个月就进子宫袋。”  
霍冲一字一句，“你知道我不会这么想。”  
兰瑄转身要走，却被霍冲下床抱住，手臂紧紧环抱他的背。兰瑄拖着一个大男人，再也走不动，听霍冲在他耳边说，“我知道你在想什么，我从不觉得你和我亏欠了小瑾，也不觉得我不怀到八个月就亏欠小瑜。我想这么做，只是单纯因为我可以。……我知道会有风险，我很高兴我可以承担，也很高兴你不必去承担。”  
怀孕像人生中的很多事，不发生当然好，发生了他也不会逃避。  
他感觉手臂抱住的兰瑄的躯体不再移动，兰瑄的身体转向他。霍冲依然紧拥他，就见兰瑄闭上眼，说，“别让我担心。”  
霍冲怀疑自己看错或是听错，兰瑄紧闭双眼，没能阻止一丝软弱流露。

最后两人各退一步，在孕期上达成折衷协议。  
手术后霍冲还跟兰瑄开那个玩笑，看着自己的胸肌惋惜，“这么早剖，你没机会了。”  
兰瑄习惯他满脑子下流思想，也看了看他的胸，故作思索，“算了吧。你要真有，疼起来还得我处理。”

兰瑜在人造子宫里呆到出生，是个健康的孩子。  
霍冲在他一岁就恢复了度假的习惯，走之前答应小瑾，会在多少天之内回来，陪他过万圣节，以后也会一直陪他过万圣节感恩节圣诞新年复活节。  
他走后的第二天，小瑾来书房找兰瑄。保姆歉疚地说实在没办法，兰瑄一笑，“没关系。”把小瑾抱起来，“你想要什么？”  
小瑾低头说，“我在看Daddy给我拍的猎豹。我想Daddy。”  
兰瑄把他放在书房的沙发上，伸手摸他柔软的头发。听他说霍冲给他拍的非洲草原上的各种动物，说到有一些猎豹被当地人用绳子绑起来，给游客展览赚钱。小瑾问过霍冲，被绑起来的动物会开心吗？  
兰瑄一笑，“Daddy怎么说的？”  
小瑾说，“Daddy说，他猜不开心。”  
人不是动物，只能猜测。兰瑄又是若有所思地笑笑，小瑾捉住他的衣袖，“……给我讲个故事，可以吗？”  
兰瑄坐在他身边，说，“从前有个猎人。”  
“……猎人有过很多战利品，有一天他发现了一头年轻的豹子，他考虑过要不要猎杀，后来决定，这一次，他不想要死的猎物。”  
他在最初得到霍冲时，就考虑过要不要毁掉他的工作，让他怀孕——母系社会变成父系以后，男人就在用生殖控制伴侣，几千年的历史证明这种手段出奇有效。但自己最终还是没有选择这条路径。  
“他的猎物离开了，受了伤，看不见。他去照顾他的猎物，直到猎物重新见到光明。”  
虽然过程中不止一次想到，不如让他的眼睛永远看不见，以免他再次远走。  
“猎人把自己的食物分给他的猎物，在某些时刻，用自己的血肉去喂他的猎物。”  
兰瑄在这里停顿。  
小瑾等了又等，忍不住问，“然后呢？”  
兰瑄一笑，“他的猎物还会离去，但即使离去，都带着对猎人的思念。再也无法挣脱了。所以从此，他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

END

小片段  
一

兰瑄那次送小瑾的三岁礼物其实是一匹小马驹。  
他买了家农场，专门请人看管，有时去度假过过田园生活。农场里有小朋友喜欢的小动物，还有一个更加大的马场。  
兰瑜未满三岁就很羡慕哥哥的小马，私下可怜兮兮问霍冲，“Daddy，我也要小马。”  
兰瑄注重平衡，也会送小瑜，霍冲抱他起来，“好啊，等你三岁。”  
兰瑜求他，“我现在就要！Daddy悄悄给我。”  
霍冲一听，哟，挺有暗箱交易的天赋。  
现在的问题是教他怎么绕过证监局了。  
他问兰瑜，“我要是悄悄给你，你怎么不让爸爸和哥哥知道？”

二

兰瑾对“是弟弟不是妹妹”这件事耿耿于怀。  
兰瑾八岁，兰瑜五岁。  
万圣节，兰瑾拿了一套服装对弟弟说，“穿这套好不好？”  
兰瑜一看，是一套小女孩的裙子，再看兰瑾，选择国王的长袍和王冠，愤怒地跳，“这不公平，为什么我要扮公主！”  
兰瑾纠正，“不是公主，是纳尼亚的英勇女王露西。”  
兰瑜怒叫，“这不公平！”  
“好吧。”兰瑾说，“既然你想要公平。”  
这个万圣节，霍冲惊奇地发现兰瑾和兰瑜都打扮成了女王——佩文西姐妹，纳尼亚的温柔女王苏珊和英勇女王露西。  
兰瑾对此非常镇定，兰瑜看起来却很委屈。  
兰瑄看了看这两个孩子，面不改色。  
霍冲看他们手拉手出去要糖，笑一声，拉兰瑄抱着，仔细看兰瑄的脸，“‘将欲取之，必固与之’。果然男孩像妈啊。”

END

和《棠棣》的联动番外，一个礼物  
by WestVenus

那天霍冲回来纯属心血来潮。  
到底他是怎么从单纯的和老客户话别到钻进人家的飞机里还被一路送到市区自己公寓的楼下，他自己也说不清楚。  
房子是他工作后不久买的，华人到底还是改不了一有钱就置地买产的老习惯，霍冲毕业就混金融圈儿，挣得多手又散漫，怕他乱花，被老娘拎着耳朵要求买房。  
他也没怎么挑，两房的屋子除了地段还行其他都一般般，首付正好花光奖金。  
反正对他那行而言，房子不过是个睡觉地方罢了。  
他从没带兰瑄来过这儿，搞上的那几个月也没有，他们在兰瑄的大宅搞，在酒店搞，反正没在这儿搞过。他直觉兰瑄不喜欢这里，屋子太老，窗外太吵。  
辞职之后也不是没有考虑过卖掉，或者换个好的，可他莫名对第一次的置产有了感情，像所有的浪子一样，年过三十便流恋青春。  
于是那里，突然就真的像个家了。  
结婚第三年，孩子身体状况好转，霍冲出门度假，他犹豫了一下，把这里托付给了兰瑄。  
他完全可以给自己的助理，给管家，或者还是像他不在纽约的那几年一样继续让家政公司代管，但是他就是托付给了兰瑄。  
兰瑄掂掂钥匙玩笑：这算是把老巢交出来了？  
霍冲心里猛地一跳脸上继续吊儿郎当：是啊，老巢都交给你了，你可得给我看好了。  
事实是兰瑄看的太好，下次霍冲回来吓了一跳，屋子的格局摆设变也没变，甚至床头放着的书籍的角度都还是那个样子，但是墙纸管道线路暖气已经换了个精光。  
霍冲摊在暖洋洋的床上瞪着他有时失眠看惯的壁角，那里以前墙纸剥落了，现在重新贴好，但是画了一个小鬼脸。  
霍冲顿时笑得蜷起身体，当下打电话给兰瑄佯装兴师问罪，兰瑄还在那边抵赖，说他来也没来过。  
对这话霍冲嗤之以鼻，他才不信兰瑄没来过这里。但是在这里真的碰见兰瑄，又有点不可思议了。  
这都多少年了！  
但是转而一想，他常年不在纽约，就算兰瑄来过，他也毫不知情。  
兰瑄穿着霍冲的旧睡衣站在厨房里，杯子里的酒已经下去了一半，霍冲抬起腕表，上午十点半。  
霍冲心知不好，能让兰董从这个点就开始喝，莫非纽约的天要塌了？  
霍冲突然回来也让兰瑄有点吃惊，来不及毁尸灭迹便只能大大方方，他倒掉杯子里剩下的酒，半回头看着霍冲说：我发现波本也别有风味。  
霍冲走过去拿起瓶子，不过是便利店里一瓶JB罢了。  
兰瑄恐怕这辈子都没有喝过这么便宜的酒。  
霍冲看了看水池里残留的那块浑圆晶莹剔透印人的冰球，只觉得削出这冰球的调酒师媚眼都抛给瞎子看了。他笑笑，拉开冰箱找出一大袋超市冰块，随便产了一铲丢进杯子里再把酒杯注满，仰头一口气倒进喉咙里。  
然后把杯子重重的往台面上一放：波本，得这么喝。  
兰瑄皱眉，学着他的样子也到了一杯，一口咽下去差点没吐出来。酒还是那瓶酒，但是冰块的味道实在太怪。  
霍冲笑了好一会，才拿起那杯已经被兰瑄抛弃的酒，含住一大口吻他。  
缠绵未尽的分着咽下，他摸着兰瑄只在胸口才透出的一点红低声问：好喝么？  
兰瑄叹气，抱住霍冲终于示弱：我睡不着。  
那来我这儿干嘛啊，楼下那三流吉他挺催眠？  
那吉他根本就不入流。  
好好好，我品味不行。  
兰瑄精力旺盛，壮年的时候一周睡眠都不会超过三十五个小时，也不知道发生了什么居然能让他发愁睡觉这事儿。  
霍冲抱住兰瑄摇摇晃晃的把他往床上带，让兰瑄在自己惯睡的那个位置躺好，他也卧在他身边，让兰瑄握住他的手。兰瑄闭着眼睛突然问：小瑾和小瑜没来过吧？  
霍冲一脸理所当然：那当然不能让他们来了，这儿是我的秘密基地，只有我最喜欢的人才能来。  
兰瑄笑了笑：那俩不是你最喜欢的人？  
当然不是啦，我又不是兰瑜，前脚对着我说最喜欢daddy了，转头就和你说最喜欢爸爸。  
兰瑄握紧了霍冲的手，低声说：我做噩梦。  
霍冲吻了吻他的鬓角问：梦见什么？  
他梦见兰瑜和兰瑾送他礼物，盒子打开里面是一团血肉，无数只眼睛遍布其上，直直的盯着他，诡异的笑声从四面八方传来。  
醒来就再也睡不着，家中似乎每个地方都有那两个孩子的身影，兰瑄不胜其扰，逃来霍冲的房子里避难。  
听不到兰瑄回答，霍冲也不催问，如果兰瑄不想说，那他永远也从他嘴里听不到一星半点。他只是把他拉进自己的怀里：别想那个梦了，想点别的。  
想什么？  
你想想我啊，比如我性感的肉体什么的。  
可是这性感的肉体可是时不时的就跑了，也是我噩梦的一种。  
霍冲懊恼：哎呀这么罪过，那这具肉体可得好好补偿你。  
兰瑄来了兴致，他转身睁眼看着霍冲湿漉漉的眼睛：怎么补偿？  
唔，比如今天就做你的梦中骑士怎么样？我看着你睡，有什么噩梦来了，我保管一拳打死七个。  
一拳打死七个，合着你的战斗力就够七只苍蝇。  
那你就不用管了，睡吧。  
兰瑄听话的闭上眼，霍冲看着他，只见他的唇微微动了几下，他凑过去只听见兰瑄用极低的声音说：别走。  
不走。他握紧兰瑄的手承诺道。  
楼下的吉他一直没出声，采光有限的窗户透出几丝拉的长长的影子。  
他的爱人在他的巢穴里睡着了。

后续  
by 我

醒来时天早就亮了，日光照进卧室，霍冲抱着兰瑄，看他还睡着，就连胳膊都不移动，专心看他的侧脸。  
他鬓边的白发变多，这几天没睡好，难得睡得那么沉。霍冲一直等着，直到阳光从窗帘里的缝隙射出，随着太阳的轨迹照在他脸上。  
他睫毛颤动，然后醒来，霍冲近在咫尺地对他说，“早。”  
“……早。”  
兰瑄没有移动，甚至闭眼想再睡一会儿。又是一个前所未有，霍冲一边凑上去吻他的眼角，一边摸手机让人送早餐。  
不久前兰瑄生日，兰瑾寄了份礼物要霍冲转交，人没回来，说“我回来爸爸更过不好生日”。  
霍冲没强迫兰瑄讨论这件事，兰瑄明显不想提兰瑾。  
他说过孩子像妈，兰瑾像极了兰瑄，他们不想告诉你一件事时，强迫他们告诉你不会有好结果。霍冲只是心疼兰瑄，尤其是在他说做噩梦以后。  
他们之间的感情和做爱一样，早年火药味太浓，恨不得把对方搞死，后来注重快感，比着让对方高潮，到现在，有些时候霍冲会觉得自己温柔得不敢置信。  
吃过早餐，兰瑄没有想走，霍冲打开橱柜，那里原本放着过期三年以上的爱尔兰早餐茶，不想喝咖啡时的替代，现在眼前却是各色混合茶包。  
他手指在那些茶包上划过，挑了洋甘菊。烧水泡茶加冰，冰在热水里很快融化。等整杯茶温度变冷，把昨天那瓶波本剩下的勉强盖住瓶底的酒淋进去。  
他喝了一口，去吻兰瑄，在厨房里纠缠半天，兰瑄问，“什么？”  
“洋甘菊茶波本，”那杯东西放在料理台上，霍冲解他裤子的纽扣，“你最好找个地方坐下，让我尽尽地主之谊。”  
他终于看见兰瑄为他这句话笑了一下。

霍冲记得他读商学院的时候，和排前百分之一的学生那样，忙得一夜只睡五小时。有时五小时都不睡，把能挤出来的时间花在社交或者性交上。  
某一天聚会上，霍冲喝多了点，刚吐空了胃，回来不想动不想说话，听一个女同学说，“我不喜欢给人口交。你们喝咖啡太多了，没几个人味道好。”  
另一个双性恋男同学回答，“试试洋甘菊茶。”  
“叫他们多喝洋甘菊茶？”  
“不，你喝，你知道，在做那个的时候，偶尔吐出来喝一口。他们也会觉得很刺激。”

霍冲抱着兰瑄的腰，把他拖到客厅，推倒在沙发上。  
那杯混合了一点点酒精的洋甘菊茶在茶几上，然后霍冲跪在兰瑄面前，开了句玩笑，“要是我给你做这个你还在想别的事，我们就完了。”

霍冲开始舔他，口腔因为洋甘菊茶而湿润，舔着舔着，舌头和上颚温度回升。那不是一种冲动的快感，而是慢慢积累，持续的缓慢的快感。  
他会在兰瑄变硬时将他吐出，只吸吮囊袋。兰瑄这时明白他为什么会在茶里加一点酒，直接用酒会造成强烈疼痛，但是稀释到这个地步，只会有洋甘菊和稀薄酒精蒸发的凉。  
每次到了边缘都会被他含着少量茶舔舐顶端，情潮退下又被他深吞吮吸，咽喉收缩，挑拨得离失去理智只差一线。  
这样起起落落，沉沉浮浮，兰瑄的高潮被无限延迟，快感拉长，身体越来越敏感。他的世界里只剩霍冲，只剩霍冲在对他做的事。不必再有噩梦，不必再被兰瑾和兰瑜的身影在眼前乱晃，甚至不必在每次看见自己剖腹手术的刀口时都想到他是我亲生的，寄予过多大希望。他被霍冲叼回巢穴，在满是霍冲气息的地方感到安心。  
兰瑄最终受不了，再一次临近射精时抚摸霍冲的脸，他吞咽更深，兰瑄被他喉道的自然反应挤压，射在他嘴里。  
那杯茶只剩下一小半，霍冲喝了一口，从他的囊袋舔到会阴，才被兰瑄拉上沙发。  
他的嘴角轻微磨伤，却吻兰瑄的嘴唇，“你的味道很淡。”  
兰瑄的手被他握住，手指交缠，带去他下身。  
他居然在替兰瑄口交的过程里勃起。

兰瑄用手替他做，两个人挤在沙发上，他的精液溅在兰瑄手上。霍冲握住那只手仔细看，手指上沾着精液。  
他含住兰瑄的手指，舔干净，说，“别想不开心的事了，有我在。我会一直陪你。”

END


End file.
